


How to Be a Shield When All You Have is a Sword

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Sometimes Qrow does stupid things for the right reasons. [Modern Highschool AU]





	How to Be a Shield When All You Have is a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Taiqrowweek -Theme is "Battle After Care"

 

“Tip your head back already.”

“Right, right.” Qrow said nasally, doing as asked and swallowing the thick, coppery blood that was running down his throat; his nose felt about two sizes too big. He squinted at the fluorescents that seemed a little too bright and hoped he didn’t also have a concussion.

He hid a wince when a wet paper towel dabbed at a scrape on his wrist. In the corner of his eye, he could see the furrow in Tai’s brow as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, seeing the mismatch of other cuts and bruising. It was when the blond started to straighten out his arm that a shooting pain centered at his elbow had him sucking in a sharp breath. “Ow, fuck!”

Tai paused, frowning at him. “We should go to the nurse.”

“No way in hell bud. You know I can’t get suspended again.” Qrow said.

That earned him a reproachful look. “Well then, maybe you should pick your battles more carefully.”

“Yeah, yeah,  ** _dad_**. Thanks for the lecture. Just, go slower, alright?”

“Don’t call me dad. It’s weird.” He replied, moving his arm as asked. It still stung like a bitch, but Qrow was pretty sure it was only sprained. Surprisingly lucky for him, considering how hard he’d hit the ground. After a moment’s quiet consideration, Tai pulled off the red bandanna he always wore from his own arm, using it as a make-shift wrap for the purpling elbow. The pressure, while needed, made him cringe.

Trying to not focus on it, he winked at his boyfriend. “Ah, right. Want me to save it for the bedroom, daddy?”

“Keep that up and  _I’m_  going to punch you in the face.” Tai said with no actual malice. He continued to clean what he could with the limited resources the school bathroom had, dabbing gently to try and spare him further pain. “How’s your stomach?”

“Sore, but I’ll live. It was just a couple of cheap shots.” He answered.

But of course, Tai - ever the wise, old man that he wasn’t because he was seventeen for god’s sake – took it as opportunity to continue lecturing him, “And you’re lucky that’s all it was. What if we didn’t show up when we had? You could have really gotten hurt.”

“I woulda figured something out.” He said, but the defense was weak and they both knew it. His friends had walked in on a bad scene; him with arms locked behind his back by Dove, while Cardin and Russel whaled on him. There had been a couple shouts of alarm from across the quad and the trio let up and scattered, but not before a fist crashed right into Qrow’s nose, sending him spiraling onto the concrete. He definitely passed out for a bit, because next thing he was aware of was his sister calling his name while Tai and Summer hovered nearby, identical looks of worry on their faces.

“I just don’t get it.” Tai settled against the wall next to him. “I know you’re smarter than this. What the hell did they say about Raven that made you just flip your shit?”

He tilted his head down again, glad to find the bleeding had stopped. “Wasn’t about Raven.”

“Summer?” Qrow didn’t respond this time, just looked at the other quietly. Tai’s eyebrows rose with the dawning realization. “ _Me?_ ”

The fingers of his good hand clenched around his knee, bunching up the fabric there. “It was something pretty nasty.” He defended himself and, before the other could ask quickly added, “And I ain’t telling you what man. I got too much respect for you to repeat that shit.”

But Qrow was going to remember.

He was going to remember that putrid filth for the rest of his life.

“ _Oh hey, it’s the stray bird._ ” Cardin had called as he and his friends passed on by. When his taunt failed to gain attention, he turned right around, leaning up against the pillar right next to him. “ _So, word on campus is your butt-fucking the white chink. Better watch out. Bet he’s as much of a slut as his mom is._ ”

Qrow didn’t regret chopping the fucker right in the throat. He did – slightly – regret trying to follow up his attack rather than flying the fuck out of there when his friends jumped him.

A hand covering his own broke him from the memory. A thumb gently caressed across his knuckles, Tai’s voice equally gentle, “They’re just words.”

He frowned back at him. He was a little jealous about how easily Tai could let things like that slide off his shoulders like it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like it was the first time someone had used those kinds of slurs. More than one classmate questioned – some more rudely than others – on the oddity of a Caucasian-looking kid having a Chinese name, so he didn’t have any doubt that his friend could guess at what had been said. But, unless someone was physically threatening him or tipping the sexual harassment scale with the girls, Tai never rose to the bait.

Qrow, on the other hand, tended to get his feelings hurt when someone reminded him he was a street urchin. Maybe he was just too damn sensitive.

“Doesn’t make it okay.” He grumbled, sliding down the wall some.

“No, but you getting hurt isn’t okay ether. And while I appreciate you fighting for my honor and all that, I also happen to like my boyfriend’s pretty face.” Tai turned towards him, shoulder against the wall. He reached out, wrapping an arm across Qrow’s chest, minding his injuries as he pulled him close. “Just… promise me you’ll be a little more tactful, okay? It scared me, seeing you just go down like that.”

He sighed, melting into the embrace. “I’ll try. But I’m not like you.”

“No, you’re not.” Tai conceded, dropping a kiss on the crown of his head. “You’re better. You’re you. You always do the right thing, even when the odds are against you.”

“But you also just said I’m a tactless idiot, so are you complimenting me or insulting me?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. You really  _quack_  me up, Qrow.”

“Ugggh.” He moaned pitifully. “And I thought my bruises were painful.” Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but smile at the gentle rumble against his ear when Tai laughed jovially. It was a surprisingly comfortable sound, easing him with its familiarity and warmth.

They stayed like that a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s closeness, until the door creaked open, the clack of heels on tile and Summer’s nervous “But this is the boy’s bathroom!” pulling them apart. Raven appeared around the wall. She was dragging their other friend in by her wrist, the poor, shy girl desperately trying to hide her eyes by tugging her white hoodie down over them.

Upon seeing what they had walked into, his sister placed a hand on her hip, exasperation bleeding into her tone, “Well if you two are done cuddling like girls, I’d like to go home before they lock up the school for the night.”

“You’re such a moment killer Rae.” Qrow complained but didn’t argue when Tai got up, nor resist the helping hand that pulled him to his feet. He slipped the hand of his injured arm into the folds of his dress shirt, resting his fingers on a lower button as a temporary brace.

“Cry me a river.” She replied dismissively, heading back out of the bathroom.

The door shut on Summer’s affronted cries of, “Why did you make me come in here for that, you absolute bird-brained butt!?” It was faint, but they could definitely hear Raven’s laughter and knew without a doubt she totally did it just to mortify her best friend. “She’s impossible.” The short girl grumbled before turning to them, some of her embarrassment waning into concern. “How are you feeling Qrow?”

“Have had better days, but at least I got a sexy nurse out of it.” He quipped.

Beside him, Tai gave a snort of amusement, catching Qrow’s free hand in his own. “As you can see, he’s perfectly fine.”

Relieved, Summer smiled brightly. “Good, I’m so glad.” She pointed at the younger twin like a stern mother might. “But don’t forget you’re also an absolute bird-brained butt!” She whirled on her heels, marching out. “Now let’s go home!”

“I think I’m in trouble.” Qrow whispered furtively.

“Yeah, you are. Stop starting fights in the courtyard.” Tai replied, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before leading him out the door.


End file.
